Can You See It, Yeollie?
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: "Bisa kau lihat, Yeollie? Fansmu terus menerorku." – Baekhyun/"Bagaimanapun aku hanya mencintaimu, Baek" – Chanyeol/"Terserah!" [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/FLUFF]


**Can You see it, Yeollie?**

* * *

" _Bisa kau lihat, Yeollie? Fansmu terus menerorku." – Baekhyun/"Bagaimanapun aku hanya mencintaimu, Baek" – Chanyeol/"Terserah!" [ChanBaek Fiction/Shounen-ai/FLUFF]_

* * *

Baekhyun, bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, adalah salah seorang _Main Vocal Boy Group_ yang sedang naik daun dari bumi Korea Selatan nampak sibuk dengan ponsel pintar ditangannya. Iris tipisnya bergerak rancu seiring bergesernya jemari lentiknya yang asyik menjelajah di dunia maya. _Cherry_ tipisnya mengerucut, mendapati beberapa komentar pada sebuah postingan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" gerutunya.

Detik selanjutnya, lengkingan maut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, apalagi ketika salah sat-ah lebih tepatnya banyak fans yang berkomentar dengan genitnya.

"Park Chanyeol..." Nafas pemuda mungil itu menderu karena emosi yang siap meledak, "Mati kau!"

Disambut tegukan liur oleh member lainnya. O ou.. bersiaplah Park Chan.

* * *

 **Can You see it, Yeollie?**

 **Credit Pict : aeae7700**

 **© Lala Maqfira a.k.a Shouda Shikaku^^**

 **Genre : Romance, Idol Life, A lil' bit Humor**

 **Recommended Song : Super Junior – No Other**

* * *

Chanyeol menarik jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam yang tergantung rapi di lemari. Tak lupa diraihnya sebuah _frame_ kacamata berwarna hitam yang pastinya kan menambah kesan tampan baginya.

 _Snapback_ hitam yang tertapa rapi dengan yang berwarna putih ( _Snapback_ itu adalah benda _couple_ kesekian yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ngomong-ngomong) segera ia ambil. Bibir sensualnya menyenandung sebait lirik _rapp_ yang terbiasa ia nyanyikan.

Tak jauh darinya ada sosok Joonmyeon yang sibuk mengomeli Jongin dan Sehun yang tertunduk setelah tanpa sengaja – mungkin – menghamburkan cemilan yang ada di dapur. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah sang manager diikuti Minseok dan Yixing. Ah, perlu diketahui bahwa mereka akan menghadiri sebuah _fanmeeting_ produk _fashion_ yang baru-baru ini bekerja sama dengan EXO.

Baekhyun nampak lesu, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Ada apa gerangan dengan kekasih mungilnya?

"Hyeoni, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun hanya melirik sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Wajahnya yang terkesan datar tanpa ekspresi yang berarti membuat Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun – tanpa disadari siapapun – menggeleng lemah. Ia hanya berharap semoga _mood_ Baekhyun yang _up and down_ (layaknya lagu _sunbae_ mereka) tidak mempengaruhi acara _fanmeeting_ nanti.

' _Haish, pasti ada apa-apa lagi_ ' – _Iner_ Joonmyeon sembari mengacak surainya perlahan.

Chanyeol langsung memutar _memory_ otaknya. Ia yakin jika kekasih manisnya itu pasti merasakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Apa mungkin masalah Update IG?" monolognya.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa menyusul Baekhyun. Belum sempat ia meneriakan nama sang terkasih, _Manager_ Im sudah menginterupsi _member_ EXO yang akan menghadiri acara yang tertera di _schedule_ bulan ini. Sedikit bersyukur, Baekhyun ternyata mengikutinya.

' _Aku harus berbaikan dengan Hyeoni.._ '

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi, Chanyeol terus mencoba menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Beruuntunglah jika ia dan kekasih manisnya itu duduk bersebelahan. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat menolak – meski halus – hingga kemudian, Minseok yang sementara menanggung beban Joonmyeon, memberinya perhatian ekstra. Seperti saat ini,

"Hyeonie, jangan begitu. Dengarkan apa yang Yeollie katakan.." Chanyeol membuka suara. "Dari tadi Hyeoni sibuk sendiri, heung?"

Baekhyun melirik sinis, sebelum menjawab. "Eoh, masih ingat punya kekasih, eoh?"

Yixing dan Jongin yang paham betul aksi merajuk Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil. Mereka yang tadinya duduk tegak langsung mennghempaskan punggung-punggung mereka di sandaran kursi penumpang bagian tengah. Melirik sejenak, kemudian memilih memejamkan mata.

"Kalian kenapa?" Minseok menengahi. "Hyeoni, jika ada masalah dengan Yeollie segera selesaikan. Jangan sampai _mood_ burukmu mempengaruhi _fanmeeting_ hari ini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham. Sejenak menatap sang manager yang mengulas senyum karena sikap Minseok, dan menganggukan kepala, bermaksud mempersilahkan pasangan paling berisik itu agar menyelesaikan perselisihan – lebih tepatnya acara mengambek Baekhyun – yang bisa mengganggu profesionalitas mereka.

"Err, jadi kenapa Hyeoni merajuk, heung?" Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan _white snapback_ yang terpasang manis di kepalanya.

"Eumm.. Yeollie mengabaikan Hyeoni," jemari lentik itu saling bertaut, bersamaan dengan terhempasnya kepala itu di bahu tegap Chanyeol. "Yeollie terlalu sibuk dengan update-an IG tentang sulap-sulap itu, sampai mengabaikan komentarku." Berakhir dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Di kecupnya hangat puncak kepala sang kekasih hati. Ibu jarinya mengelus sayang tangan halus Baekhyun.

"Ey, bukannya Yeollie bermaksud mengabaikanmu, sayang. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika kita terlalu sering berinteraksi di media sosial, bagaimana reaksi haters EXO?" Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mencerna penjelasan dari _giant_ -nya. Detik berikutnya, iris tipisnya membulat lucu layaknya _puppy_ , begitu ia menyadari keteledorannya.

"Hyeoni lupa, Yeollie. Maafkan Hyeoni~~~"

Masing-masing member tertawa mendengar agyeo imut dari Baekhyun. Dan Minseok tersenyum lega begitu menngetahui adik kesayangannya itu kembali ceria.

"Baiklah, berhubung kalian membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua lebih lama, aku mengizinkan kalian untuk jalan-jalan setelah _fanmeeting_ nanti."

Ucapan _Manager_ Im membuat van mendadak riuh oleh siulan dan sorak-sorai yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona merah di dada bidang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Acara fanmeeting kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Jongin tak henti-hentinya menatap mereka – Chanyeol dan Baekhyun – dengan tatapan menggoda. Belum lagi Minseok dan Yixing yang terus-menerus menggoda keduanya dengan menirukan apa yang Chanyeol-Baekhyun lakukan ketika pemotretan.

" _Heart sign_ , _huh_?" Jongin mengedip genit, "Dengan milik Baekhyun _hyung_ yang melingkup milik Chanyeol _hyung_? Oh tahukah kalian, tindakan kalian membuatku merindukan Kyungsoo".

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Sementara Chanyeol berpura-pura menghiraukan gurauan Jongin dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh yeah, ku harap _fans_ kalian masih bernafas dengan benar karena kejadian tadi." Yixing terkikik geli mendengar candaan Minseok. "Atau mungkin mereka sudah menghabiskan _stock tissue_ di rumah karena mimisan? Pfftt-"

"Ah, mungkin mereka sudah sampai mengucurkan air mata pelangi, _ge_.." sambung Yixing sembari menahan tawa.

 _Manager_ yang memperhatikan dan mendengar percakapan _absurd_ tersebut tertawa terbahak. Sungguh, ia jadi membayangkan kondisi _fans_ seperti apa yang Minseok dan Yixing gambarkan.

"Berlebihan." Sahut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Sudah hentikan. Setelah ini kalian akan menghadiri _Super Show Encore_. Bersiaplah." _Manager_ menengahi. Difikir kasihan juga, apalagi wajah Baekhyun hampir menyerupai daging sapi dengan kualitas super di pasaran sana, saking merahnya.

"Ya."

Yixing yang memang akan melanjutkan proses syuting langsung berganti pakaian, berbeda dengan member lain yang memilih rehat sejenak. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memilih untuk berpamitan sejenak pada rekan-rekannya dan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan melepas penat.

Baru tiga langkah keduanya berjalan, seruan Minseok membatalkan rencana kedua sejoli itu.

"Kita sudah ditunggu yang lain. Kalian bisa berjalan-jalan setelah kembali dari _Encore hyungdeul_ Super Junior!"

"Kami tahu."

.

.

.

Jarum jam di arloji Chanyeol menunjukan pukul 10.00 PM waktu setempat. Penggemar yang memenuhi venue mulai keluar dari _Olympic Gymnastics Arena_. Begitu pula _member_ EXO dan artis lainnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, setelah memastikan bahwa _fans_ mengetahui bahwa EXO memasuki van, kendaraan yang selalu membawa member EXO itu melaju meninggalkan area parkir. Mereka berhenti di sebuah _cafe_ yang ternyata milik Ayah Chanyeol.

"Kami akan singah sebentar, kalian bisa beristirahat."

Chanyeol menyeret dengan lembut tangan Baekhyun, ditanggapi dengan anggukan maklum dari yang lain. Detik selanjutnya, van kembali melaju, meninggalkan sepasang anak adam yang di mabuk asmara itu.

Chanyeol memasuki _cafe_ dengan tenang, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Mereka bertukar kabar sejenak dengan Tuan Park, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berganti pakaian dan memulai jalan-jalan mereka. Ah, mungkin mereka hanya akan berkeliling kota.

"Yeollie, Hyeoni sebenarnya masih kesal pada Yeollie.." Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Bibirnya kembali mengerucut lucu, membuat Chanyeol menahan hasratnya untuk sekedar mengecup _cherry_ manis milik kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol memperbaiki _snapback_ yang ia kenakan. "Kenapa Hyeoni masih kesal pada Yeollie?" tanyanya lembut.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, kemanapun asalkan bukan tepat ke manik mata Chanyeol. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Fans Yeollie meneror Hyeoni.." bisiknya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun membuka aplikasi IG di ponsel pintarnya, kemudian berlanjut dengan membuka notifikasi,

" _Bisa kau lihat, Yeollie? Fansmu terus menerorku."_ Seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan jemari Baekhyun yang bererak atraktif di _screen_ ponsel. "Mereka tak segan mengklaim bahwa Yeollie adalah suami mereka."

Chanyeol terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya menatap Baekhyun serius. Tangan besarnya menangkup wajah manis sang kekasih. _"Bagaimanapun aku hanya mencintaimu, Baek"_ lirihnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol, dan tersenyum manis, menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah.

"Nah, sekarang kita cari yang lain.." Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun, "Buka saja akun _**Puppystore**_.."

Pemuda bermarga Byun itu kembali mengangguk, dan melaksanakan perintah dari kekasih tingginya. Binar-binar kebahagiaan mulai terpancar dari wajah pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Lihat, _Heart sign_ kita ampuh untuk membuat shipper sekarat.." gurau Chanyeol, disambut tawa kecil Baekhyun. "Hyeoni, kau tersenyum malu, eoh?"

"Ish!"

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol, kemudian melingkarkan lengan mulusnya di pinggang Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang Chanyeol, menikmati irama jantung Chanyeol yang menenangkan – baginya –

"Baru _Heart sign_ , bagaimana kalau foto kita yang sedang _poppo_?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda Baekhyun. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita secepatnya _update_ foto _prewedding_ kita?"

" _Terserah!"_

Ya Tuhan Park Chanyeol, ketahuilah bahwa kekasihmu itu nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung.

* * *

 **Kkeut!**

* * *

 **Aku tak tahu apa yang baru saja ku buat. Niatnya hanya membuat SF keterusan XD**

 **Aku baru saja 'sembuh' dari Writer Block, jadi mohon maaf jika tulisanku kali ini jauh dari kata memuaskan ;-; /gelundungan/**

 **Fiksi ini aku tulis setelah melihat fanart yang menjadi cover FF :D**

 **Dan mohon maaf jika waktu yang aku sebutkan benar-benar jauh dari realita.**

 **Last but not Least,**

 **Wanna review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lala Tampan(?)**


End file.
